1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a photographing apparatus, and a method of controlling the photographing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Camera functions have recently been frequently applied to portable devices such as smartphones and, tablets, etc. Because portable devices need to be miniaturized and light, cameras provided in portable devices also need to be miniaturized and light. In addition, because of the constraints of the areas to be occupied by the cameras, the number and size of components that may be used in the camera modules also have space constraints. However, because users increasingly require high specification cameras even in portable devices, and because a wide variety of applications and functions using the camera functions are provided for the portable devices, high-performance cameras are also required in the portable devices.